


Voice

by redkarma



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I live for sassy Kihyun, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, changkyun is just smooth as fuck, cute nervous wonho tbh, my boyfriend bias is showing im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkarma/pseuds/redkarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok falls in love with a voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. I'm doing this for the monsta x bingo thing despite my busy life. A bit late and kind of rush but I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, I have not neglected my other story "Transparency" so please don't get upset with me ;-; I'm trying my best to finish and beta it with my friend ;w;
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Ps. computer = laptop. I wanted it to make it sound fancier idk.

 

Kihyun thinks it’s absurd. He raises a brow at Hoseok, arms crossed to his chest. They were sitting face to face in his apartment’s living room, interrogating the blonde.

“Can you at least explain to me why do you suddenly want to call the IT department...” The brunette sighs as he massages his temples with his cute fingers. “At this ungodly hour?”

_Time check: 11:15pm, Wednesday._

“Well…” Hoseok starts in a small voice, eyes on the floor. “You see, I tried calling them three days ago because I needed help with my computer...” Kihyun hums, eyebrow raised as he waits for the elder to continue. “Someone answered the call in a really deep but kind of cute voice…?”

“And?”

“And so, I told him that my computer started to freeze. I couldn’t do anything so I called them. He gave me instructions that I should一”

“Just get straight to the point will you? I have an early class tomorrow and I have reports to do due on Friday.” The shorter male says in a stern voice, a bit irritated.

“I didn’t understand his instructions, Kihyun.” Hoseok almost cries into his hands. “I was too focused on the voice that I didn’t listen on how to fix my computer.”

“And how is that my problem now…?”

“Let me call the IT一”

“Hoseok hyung, why didn’t you call them yesterday? Why are you telling me this when you can call them on your own without telling me一”

“Remember how you broke my phone yesterday after you answered that phone call from Minhyuk?” Hoseok sighs, choking up a sob as he remembered how Kihyun dropped his phone angrily.

That’s almost $600 down the drain and wasted, it hasn’t even been a year yet. Thanks Kihyun.

“Other than that, I do think the part timer is only there on certain days…” Hoseok thought, silently hoping he would hear it again.

The shorter male gives him a horrified look, quickly handing him the phone. “Hyung, I’m so sorry. I know I can’t pay you back so here一 Use my phone anytime you want.” Kihyun flashes him a small smile and lips twitching, before the shorter leaves the room quietly to do his own reports.

Honestly, Hoseok feels like crying. He doesn’t know if it’s about his phone or if he’s actually dying inside. He just really wanted to fix his dear computer (or maybe just to hear the IT’s part timer’s voice).

Hoseok takes Kihyun’s phone, quickly dialing the IT department.

_Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring. Ring一_

_“Yes, hello? IT department. This is Changkyun, speaking.”_

Hoseok almost melts into a puddle, he feels heat travel to his cheeks and ears. He could feel his stomach churn in an odd way.

“H..Hello?” _Fuck_. He’s so glad Kihyun left him alone in the living room. He’ll start teasing him nonstop if he ever heard Hoseok stutter through a phone call. “Hey, um, I actually called a few days ago. I actually still haven’t fixed my computer..”

 _“Ah. Hoseok..? Shin Hoseok-ssi?”_ A small chuckle was heard at the other end of the call. Hoseok wanted to bang his head on the wooden table as of this moment. _“Sorry. I kind of recognized you through your voice. I hope I didn’t creep you out or anything.”_

“Oh no, you don’t. It’s alright…” Hoseok laughs to himself, even if his hands felt shaky and cold sweat runs down from his forehead.

 _“That’s a relief.”_ A sigh was emitted and Hoseok felt like Changkyun was smiling through the call. _“So, how can I help you tonight?”_

“I actually wanted to ask how are you and if I can meet you一” The blonde thought, sighing and not realizing he said that out loud. “Um.. Can you give me the instructions again on how to fix my computer?”

Changkyun laughs softly at the end of the line; brushing away the first question, humming as he gives instructions to Hoseok. _“If that doesn’t work, we can meet and I’ll check what the problem is… Oh, and thank you for asking. I’m doing fine.”_

 _Shit_. Hoseok ruffles his hair, cheeks turning bright red as Changkyun’s laughter goes through his ears. “Fuck, sorry, Changkyun. I一 That was really embarrassing一” Hoseok fidgets with the hem of his shirt, trying to recollect himself. “Um.. Is it possible that we can meet tomorrow or anytime this week?”

It was silent for a while. Hoseok was tapping away on the coffee table impatiently (Kihyun had to go out of his room to hush the fuck out of him “I’m studying!”), and he can hear Changkyun scribbling on a paper.

_“I think we can meet tomorrow? I can give you a call after my class…?”_

“I… Actually, I don’t have a phone right now.” Hoseok sighs, now massaging his temples. “My friend broke my phone so I’m using it to call you.”

Another chuckle from Changkyun.

_“Alright. I guess we’ll have to set up a time and place to meet.”_

The blonde smiles nervously. Him, meeting the boy made him excited and curious. “How about the cafe near the tech building? It would be easier for you… I hope?”

 _“Thank you. That would be great. I’ll see around 2:30pm, if that’s okay?”_ Hoseok smiles, quickly answering with a yes and earns a small laughter from Changkyun. It made his cheeks flush again. _“I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.”_

 _Beep_.

“Good night一” Hoseok mumbles, a wide smile was plastered on his face as soon as Changkyun hangs up the call. Tomorrow is definitely going to be a great day.

 

Hoseok came rushing to the cafe after his class, frustrated. His professor had to hold him back to check some papers, and now he’s running as fast as he can to get to their meeting place.

_Time check: 2:57pm, Thursday._

_Fuck_. He’s been late for almost thirty-minutes, hoping Changkyun hasn’t left the cafe yet (and hoping that he wasn’t upset with how late Hoseok is). 

This day definitely wasn’t going to be a good one from the moment he woke up, and he knows it. He slept through his alarm this morning and got scolded in one of his classes for sleeping halfway through.

A sigh escapes through Hoseok’s lips as soon as he enters the small but cozy cafe. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and cream passes through his nose. It made him feel less stressed from what happened today.

“Hoseok hyung.” A short guy from the counter smiles and waves at him. The blonde returns the greeting with a smile and a nod before taking a seat on a corner. “The usual?”

Hoseok smiles again, nodding. “Please make it two.” This earns a chuckle from the tender as the blonde slumps in his seat.

“Feeling quite hungry today, no?”

“Shut up, Jeongmin. I’m meeting up with someone today and I’m late.” Hoseok grumbles, covering his face with his hands.

The said guy, Jeongmin, laughs as he punches Hoseok’s order. “I’ll prepare your order then while you wait for your date.” And just like that, Jeongmin leaves the counter.

“Thanks.” Hoseok mumbles through his hands, “Although, it’s not a date一” His cheeks flushed at the thought before he hears the chair in front of him being pulled.

“Your date has arrived.” A familiar voice goes through his ears, then a chuckle. Hoseok peeks through his fingers and sees a shorter male, his hair falling on his face effortlessly, round glasses sitting on his nose, and his pink lips curled in a small shy smile. “Hi.”

Hoseok feels like melting into a puddle again. 

“C-Changkyun..?” The blonde stutters as he puts his hands down to the table and observes the latter. He earns a nod from the said male, and God, Hoseok feels his heart exploding.

Changkyun is adorable. Too adorable.

“Uh-huh. Sorry, I kind of overheard your conversation with Jeongmin hyung. Now, I know what you look like.” Changkyun smiles sheepishly, looking down on his hands as he plays with his fingers.

“Ah. N..No, it’s fine.” Hoseok waves it off with a small smile, cheeks tinted in pink as he taps on the table. “S..Sorry for being late today. I wasn’t expecting things.”

Changkyun chuckles and shakes his head cutely (in Hoseok’s honest point of view). “It’s okay. I was doing my homework while waiting anyways.”

Silence.

“S-So…” Changkyun starts but was cut off by someone clearing his throat.

It was Jeongmin. “Here’s your order, Hoseok hyung. Two hot mochas, two stuffed waffles and two blueberry cheesecake for dessert.”

A sigh of relief escapes Hoseok’s lips as Jeongmin served their food with a smile. He needed someone to break the awkward air between him and Changkyun, Jeongmin does it with such a great timing.

“Thanks一” Hoseok and Changkyun says in unison, a blush creeping on each other’s cheeks. Jeongmin laughs as he walks back behind the counter.

“Um.. I guess I’ll go check your computer after we eat?” Changkyun mumbles, in which earns a nod and a chuckle from Hoseok.

“Sure.”

 

During the time they were eating, Hoseok discovered a lot of things about Changkyun. He knew how old the shorter was and also two years lower in the university they both go to. What course is he taking, what kind of hobbies does he do, his favorite food. If Changkyun was single一

“Yes.” Changkyun answers casually as he takes a bite of his cheesecake. The shorter sends him a bright smile.

_Fuck. I’m going blind. It’s fucking bright and I’m melting, Changkyun._

“What about you, hyung?”

Hoseok gapes at Changkyun, nodding.

“Really? For a very attractive guy, I’m puzzled that you’re single.” A small chuckle escapes through Changkyun’s lips, making Hoseok blush. “But that’s a good thing一” Changkyun mumbles, stuffing his mouth with his food.

Changkyun wants Hoseok dead.

 

They managed to finish eating (with Hoseok almost dead inside), and Changkyun managed to save Hoseok’s computer. Miraculously.

“That should do it. I also backed up your files, just in case something like this happens again.” Hoseok nods, smiling at Changkyun.

“Thank you. You’re a real life saver.”

“Don’t mention it一” The shorter stretches his arms and looks at the window, sighing. It was getting dark, a sign that the day is almost ending. “It’s late. I should get home.” Changkyun stands up as he fixes his things.

“I’ll take you home.” Hoseok announces almost immediately, “O..Only if it’s fine with you, of course.” The blonde clears his throat, eyes shifting on the floor.

Changkyun grins widely, nodding. “I don’t mind. Thank you.”

 

They walked to a road that Hoseok’s familiar with, Changkyun’s bag on his shoulders because he had insisted the younger.

“We’re here. In one of the apartments upstairs. Wanna go inside?” Changkyun stops at a red gate and Hoseok almost chokes.

“I… I live here.”

Changkyun laughs as he opens the gate, Hoseok laughing along as he steps inside along with the latter.

“I guess we’ll see each other more often?” Hoseok clears his throat, walking up the stairs behind the shorter. “If my computer breaks again, that is.”

“Maybe if you ever find yourself locked outside your apartment, I’ll gladly let you in mine.”

Hoseok chokes for real that night. Who knew this day would end up better than it was.


End file.
